Midnight
by Harpiebird
Summary: Spike/Chloe. Who was the one Chloe really lost her virginity too? Spike of course.


**Midnight**

**Summary:** Who was the one Chloe really lost her virginity too? Spike of course.

**Response to my own challenge at** Twisting the Hellmouth Challenge 1343: Virginity Lost to a Vamp.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either Chloe or Spike,and I don't own BtVS/Angel or Smallville. (Unfortunately)

**A/N:** This is my first Buffy-related fanfic. And my first crossover fanfic I think.

In Chloe mentions to Lana in "_Unsafe_" that she lost her virginity the previous summer to a fellow intern at the Daily Planet, Jimmy. Just pretend the guy _James Marsters_ plays in Smallville (Season 5) does not look like Spike at all… okay? And this story is post episode "Not Fade Away" (Angel's finial) even though nothing explains that.

Okay so now that we got that all cleared up, let's read on shall we?

**--Chloe's POV--**

I lost my virginity to a _vampire_.

I hadn't believed he was a vampire until he turned into his "game" face, or at least that's what he called it later when he explained. Even then, surprisingly I wasn't scared of him. He did only show me because I didn't believe him before.

Then again, supernatural things always seem to happen to me.

I don't know why, but they seem to like me.

Maybe it's my perfume?

Or maybe I'm just irresistible because I enjoy the supernatural things that happen in life.

Like how Clark is an alien.

Huh.

My best _friend_ is an alien.

And the guy I fell in _love_ with is a vampire.

Talk about karma.

Spike was great; he made me feel safe and warm even though his body was colder then mine. His embrace seemed to fit against mine like we were made for each other. It was one of the greatest moments I had ever had.

If you were wondering, I found out before we had sex that he was a vampire.

When we met at the bar in Metropolis, we talked for hours about everything. Especially all the weird stuff that happened in Smallville; I was so relieved that he didn't think I was a loony bin, and was actually interested in what I had to say. And then when I mentioned if he would like to come back with me to my motel room, he confessed that wouldn't be such a good idea. He teased about it actually.

"You know, you should watch who you invite in, luv, you never know if there is a vampire looking for some virgin blood."

And I teased back with a smile on my face, "As long as they're as hot as you are, I don't mind one bit."

He laughed at that, I also laugh, we both stop after a minute though. The minute after I finish laughing, Spike asked me, "Really want to lose it to a vampire luv?"

"What's with all this vampire talk, Spike?" I asked, glancing at him. I motioned him to follow me anyway and we walked outside the bar before he replied.

"Because, luv, I'm a vampire. A vampire with a soul actually, but I'm a blood sucking vampire never the less, luv."

"Right," I replied laughing. I thought it was hilarious that he was pretending at the time. And even now I think it was still just a tad bit funny. But he didn't reply, so I turned to look at him.

When I did, I saw his face automatically change shape a little. His eyes became a yellow shade and his face definitely looked vampire-like. It didn't look like a movie styled version, they hardly seemed to change their faces, but his… well it looked different. I let out a gasp when I took in the changes. He looked the same, but he also looked different.

"Believe me now, luv?" he asked, smirking, letting me catch a glimpse of his vampire teeth.

I only nodded my head in reply. It took me several minutes to get my courage high enough for me to speak to him again. By that time he turned back his face so it looked normal again. Or human-like, I guess.

Shaking my head in disbelief, the Reporter inside me wanted to ask a billion questions. Apparently I was very obvious because he seemed to know that I did want to ask questions. He suggested that we head to my apartment so we wouldn't be interrupted or overheard, which I only nodded too. Sure he was a vampire, but he was hot as hell.

Anyway, if he did wanted to hurt me, he would've done so already, wouldn't he?

A day later and I knew just about everything about him… and he knew all about me. It was that day around midnight, when we finally stopped talking and started to make out. Surprisingly I was the one who started the make-out session.

And it was after we had sex that I knew I fell for him.

That I, Chloe Sullivan, fell in love with a vampire.

My crush on Clark disappeared the moment I realized that.

Spike and I have kept in contact, we haven't seen each other since then, but he talked on the phone at least once a week.

But we do plan on meeting again soon. He bought me tickets to L.A. and I couldn't resist, I had to accept them. I want to see him so much; the wait surely is going to kill me. Since it was summer, Kansas would be too sunny and less shady like last summer; it wouldn't be a good idea for a vampire to visit.

And I plan to keep his hot vampire body alive.

**THE END.**

**A/N: **I know… its weird, but I tried my best! I really wanted to make one that would be great, but I don't think this one was great. It's just I never made a fanfic like this before, so maybe this is like a practice one.

**Please review anyway!**


End file.
